


Cover for Under the Rose (2017)

by randomscientist



Series: [Cover Arts] Fandom Classics: Mycroft/Lestrade [2]
Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: Cover Art, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-31
Updated: 2018-08-31
Packaged: 2019-10-06 15:58:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17348183
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/randomscientist/pseuds/randomscientist
Summary: The tender, beautiful story that’s had me fallen into an entirely new level of OTP (Feels) Hell.I am absolutely staying here until the end of time. ♡





	Cover for Under the Rose (2017)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Mottlemoth](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mottlemoth/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Under the Rose](https://archiveofourown.org/works/12356916) by [Mottlemoth](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mottlemoth/pseuds/Mottlemoth). 



> The tender, beautiful story that’s had me fallen into an entirely new level of OTP (Feels) Hell.  
> I am absolutely staying here until the end of time. ♡


End file.
